micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Declan2018
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the HM King Declan of Moylurg. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cajak (Talk) 23:17, February 8, 2010 Diplomatic Relations It would be my pleasure if we could open up Diplomatic relations between our 2 nations. Please sign up to our website here so you can represent yourselves: Zonian Confederacy Webiste I hope your micronation grows and prospers.Souranply 16:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Relations I see your nation as a great nation and you are very flourishing nation. I wish to open relations between our two nations. With that I offer an alliance to you. I hope you accept. Any questions contact me at my talk page. Angador 22:47, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Angador I know that your nation has had its ups and downs, but still that it is a great nation and doesn't let anything hold it down. Also that you are joint rulers with your consort. She seems very nice and a good leader in her own right, and she is very beautiful too. I believe that our nations could be great friends in the times to come. I hope to accept my offer. Angador 23:18, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Angador From the UETMN on your comments on Interplanetary Micronations Please do not refer to us in that way. It is NOT "quite silly" to claim extra-terrestrial places. Parker I of Secundomia 17:28, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Diplomacy ( Kingdom of Rajputistan ) Link: http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_of_Rajputistan Official website: http://rajputistan.webs.com Rajputistan is 2nd largest micronation and great potentials to become a nation. My name is Harshvardhan Singh Rawlot(http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Harshvardhan_Singh_Rawlot#Maharawal). I belongs from India. I claimed territories at Antarctica and Greenland. My company Leodescal was actually an software company but now it is focusing on creating artificial Islands. And best thing is that we both are almost of same age! I am born on 22nd December 2010. hi hi bumboy! love you really xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Need Ruler badly The Grand Duchy of Interna needs a cristian age 11 - 20 to be King of Etarnia. Please leave a message on my talk page Matttac If not Do you know someone Monarch needed Non Cristian okay United Provinces Under Chance The UPUC would like to become an allie with your nation Foreign Relationships of Anpix Gracious Monarch of Moylurg. I, BrodiKazzard, wonders if a foreign relation/alliance between The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix and The Advanced Nation of Moylurg could be arranged. Hear is some information about The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix that might make it easier to accept this Arrangement: *'A Semi-neutral Military '- the nation doesn't want to start a war, but doesn't know the future and can't make a promise on this subject. *'Highly Advanced culture for a extremely young nation' *'Trustworthy' *'Loyal', but in the case that you might start a war, the idea of it has to go through the Echelon Parliament, and it may or may not let our nation join. Please think about it, and if you support the idea of the alliance/relation please write back. BrodiKazzard 08:27, August 24, 2010 (UTC) SCAN correspondent in Moylurg At August 15 we start casting for foreign corespondent's. And we have request for you. Can you select someone who can be foreign corespondent in yours country? It can be yourself. It should be someone who can cooperate with SCAN. If you know right person, please reply. I know, I write mail to you but you don't get it I think... Patryk Adam Bronisz 17:44, September 2, 2010 (UTC)